


Wonderfully Right

by flightlessxbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Approved Cheating, BDSM, Ben and Rey-centric, F/M, Kink Exploration, Like not much focus on Hux really, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, light degradation, light petplay, updating tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessxbird/pseuds/flightlessxbird
Summary: Rey Kenobi has been with Hux since high school, despite the complete lack of passion in their relationship. She knows she's basically a trophy wife while he runs for office, but does that mean she has to give up the hope for spicing things up? Upon her friend Poe's recommendation, a new man may be able to turn this hope into a reality. Will this "Ben" be the game changer for Rey's own sexuality?





	1. Set It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on four fics right now that I love doing. I'm doing my best to update them all at least once a week, but I might fall behind. Nevertheless, I'm happy to receive any comments and I hope you'll all like this!

         

          “Won’t you at least try it?” Rey sounded desperate, and not even in the kind of way she wanted. That annoying, grovelling, ultimatum-y type of desperation. She passed annoying and grovelling three days ago, as did Hux, and was just about to give the ultimatum. It was her last ditch effort to get _some_ kind of excitement in this relationship.

          “Rey, you know me. I’m a very... vanilla guy. I don’t understand why you have to have crazy sex every night in order to want to marry me.” His absurd point was followed with a sigh from Rey.

          “I don’t have to have _crazy sex_ every night, _now_ who’s being unreasonable?” She asked. As she dried the dishes that he washed, she caught his exasperated glance toward her but chose to ignore it. “Look. I just... you get sex, exactly how you want it, any time you want. And it’s hardly _vanilla_ Hux. That would imply that there’s any flavour at all.”

          “Watch it.” Hux snapped. He was clearly doing his best to keep his temper down, so Rey leveled with him as well as she could.

          “Don’t you trust me? This guy could really help. It’s not like he’s going to steal me away from you, this is like a job for him.”

          “Well of course not, who else would want you but me?” Hux laughed. In any other relationships, Rey would have taken it as a snarky and teasing joke said out of love. But with Armitage, she grew used to feeling her heart drop to the ground nearly every day. It was no secret she was basically his trophy wife, someone to fill a role while he ran for office. It didn’t bother her much anymore. She knew her place. She had a place. She offered a smile at what he said, her eyes softening. She knew her request was likely hard to deal with, even for Hux. Especially for him.

          “Exactly. Just...” she walked over to him and placed her hands on either side of his face after drying them off. Affection was rare between them. Usually, it was only used to get something they wanted. “Give it one try? Just oooonnnne little session? We can go over everything that is and isn’t okay beforehand. If you don’t want to do it, we can just leave. Okay?” Her voice was meek and small. Hux hated when she sounded like that, if only because he hated weak, pitiful women. Of which Rey was neither, but this was a sensitive topic here. She had to make it clear she just wanted to improve their sex life. She may be a sort of trophy wife, but the least she could do is make sure sex is good for both of them.  
Finally came the sigh that Rey had been waiting for all night.

          “Poe and _Finn_ used this guy?” Hux asked, clearly doubting even the possibility. Finn, who was often a bit awkward even with simple flirting from his boyfriend. He tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear, more out of some compulsion than love.

          "Yep, and they said he's incredibly discreet. We have nothing to lose." Rey gave him a warm smile as she leaned into his touch. She watch him think, considering the pros and cons and nearly mouthing them as he thought them. She even saw the instant he gave in.

          "Fine. Set it up."

**~~~~~~**

          Rey wasn't very good with words. A couple months back she had to give a speech at a school assembly for her students that won a recent competition. It didn't go very well. Now, being someone who was equally awkward with words and sex, it took Rey about three hours to get the message to the point that she was happy with. She was always sounding too formal or too lax, too forward or too innocent. Honestly, this guy probably had too much on his plate and wouldn’t even be interested in their issue, but she decided it couldn’t hurt to try. At this point, they had more to gain than to lose. Well, other than her pride and dignity if this guy rejected them.

  
**Help?**

from **MissAutoShop** sent 1 minute ago

  
Hi, KyloRen! A friend of mine came to you, Poe, and I would really like help as well. My partner and I are having issues. He likes it too vanilla, and I like it a little more... colourful, I guess. He’s asked me to marry him, but I can’t say yes until we get this sorted out. I’m sure it makes me sound like a snob, but I just want to try to be on the same page with each other first. If you don’t have too much going on or you’re interested, please let me know your thoughts when you can. Thank you! -Rey

  
          She let out a deep breath after she hit send, finally happy to have the stupid thing done with. She shut her laptop and left it on as she reached for the massive binder on the bed. She had to get some work done sometime, even if grading papers was one of the most dragging things in her job. About half an hour into grading her third period's essays for her class, she heard the most exciting ding of her life from her laptop. She wasn’t too invested in the grading, most students in that class were smart, model students. It was easy to grade their papers, so she happily set them down to check her messages.

  
**re: Help?**

from **KyloRen** sent 2 minutes ago

  
I happen to be very interested. If we’re going to do this, I need you to be as up front as possible. Tell me the issue, as in detail as you can. If you sugarcoat or hold back, I won’t be able to help you in the way you need.

PS, Rey is a beautiful name. You can call me Ben.

  
          Rey’s heart nearly burst from her chest when she saw the message in her inbox, and she got to replying immediately. She did her best not to let her shame and confusion hold her back, but it was hard to go in detail about Hux without feeling like she would be iced out of his life. She just had to keep telling herself he wouldn’t see the message.

  
**re: Help?**

from **MissAutoShop** sent 1 minute ago

  
He’s extremely vanilla. Missionary every time, condom even though I can’t have kids, no talking during. Every time we have sex it’s just the most efficient way for him to finish the fastest so he can go to sleep. I can’t even remember the last time I had an orgasm during sex. I want to experiment. I want to try new positions, I want to try things like BDSM and Roleplay. I want to be hurt and raw and marked, I want it different. He refuses, mostly because he thinks it’s all filler, time wasters for nothing and because he doesn’t know how to do those things. I can’t agree to marry him until we at least try something new.

PS, thank you Ben, very nice to meet you :)

  
**re: Help?**

from **KyloRen** sent 3 minutes ago

  
Then he’s severely missing out. Most guys would kill for filth like that, and a woman willing to do it. You deserve better than that. So, I’ll take you guys on. I don’t usually do this exact thing, but after all that how could I say no? I take it my main role would be teaching him? Would it be hands on or from afar? I’m up for anything.

PS, You’re welcome. Rey sounds like the kind of name I’d like to moan in a pretty girl’s ear.

  
**re: Help?**

from **KyloRen** sent 1 minute ago

  
PPS, Sorry if that sounds a bit forward. I tend to forget my own filter.

  
          Her breath got caught in her throat. One thing she loved was voices, and thinking of a seductive voice moaning her name just made her shiver. She bit her lip in thought, wondering if she should flirt back. It wasn’t really cheating since they’re already arranging for sex that Hux agreed upon. She took a deep and shaky breath, and took the plunge.

  
**re: Help?**

from **MissAutoShop** sent 1 minute ago

  
Thank you so so much! And yes, but teaching from afar. By demonstration, if you will. I already asked him his limits and he said he just won’t be a part of a threesome. It’ll be just you and me involved, basically.

PS, It doesn’t sound forward at all. Ben sounds like the kind of name I’d like to scream into the pillow.

  
          She wasn’t skilled at talking dirty at all, at this point she was just talking from the top of her head. Granted, the top of her head could positively filthy at times.

  
**re: Help?**

from **KyloRen** sent 2 minutes ago

  
And what about you? I take it this is as much a learning experience for your boyfriend as it is for you.

PS, then I’ll need to make sure I get to hear that won’t I? By any means necessary.

  
**re: Help?**

from **MissAutoShop** sent 1 minute ago

  
Yeah... I guess so. I’ve never ever done this sort of thing, I was a virgin until I met him so I’ve only ever known vanilla myself.

PS, Absolutely. By any means necessary.

  
**re: Help?**

from **KyloRen** sent 4 minutes ago

  
So you’re a virgin of sorts, to kinks anyway. Well, I’ll happily teach you. But I need a few things from you first. I need a list of kinks you /know/ you have. Then, a list of ones you want to try, and a list of soft and hard limits. Finally, your safe word and phone number. Or email, if you want more privacy about this.

PS, Even if it takes some force?

  
**re: Help?**

from **MissAutoShop** sent 5 minutes ago

[Here’s](https://i.imgur.com/49xNjRo.png) a link to my kink list and limits. It’s honestly embarrassing to be this open about it, it's kind lacking since I'm not very experienced. My safeword is Sunshine, and my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx my only set-in-stone hard limits are any bodily fluids beside spit and cum, and anything to do with animals. Nearly everything else I’m at least open to discussing.

PS, The more force the better.

  
**re: Help?**

from **KyloRen** sent 2 minutes ago

  
I think I can definitely work with this. I’ll also need you to get tested, and have the results. You can black out your more personal details, of course. I’ll have my results for you as well. Now, the all important question. If we’re going to be having sex, do you want to use a condom or no?

PS, that’s a good girl.

  
**re: Help?**

from **MissAutoShop** sent 2 minutes ago

I’d really like to try without a condom.

PS, I kind of can’t wait.

  
**re: Help?**

from **KyloRen** sent 1 minutes ago

Good girl. Don’t pick up when I call you. I’ll need to leave you instructions. And I’ll need a picture of you, so I can recognise you when we meet.

PS, neither can I.

          Rey’s thumping heart was in her throat, blood ringing in her ears as she stared into the black mirror of her phone. She flipped it to the camera and decided to take a rather risky photo. She got to the floor on her knees, taking the picture from above and giving a sly, (hopefully) seductive smile. She quickly uploaded it to imgur, and sent the link to Ben. It was so unlike her, so... naughty. She had to shift her embarrassed gaze from the now darkened screen and began to fiddle with the wallet case her mum bought her, the dimpled smile of her ID photo and the blank countenance of Baymax on the case’s design staring back at her now rather than her reflection. It really was time to get her driver’s license renewed, that old picture didn’t even look like her anymore. Her hair was much longer back then, now it hovered around her shoulders, gentle blond highlights touching the ends in a near perfect ombré to her dark brown hair. Most often she kept it up in a small bun. If there was so much as a single stray particle of hair out of the bun Hux would have her redo it. It was kind of annoying, especially since she used to love having messy buns when she was in high school. Her hair was perfect for it now, but she usually didn’t do it unless her boyfriend was out of town, leaving her to experiment with different hairstyles, out there nail polish, and buying lingerie. She usually just modelled it all for herself. It made her feel great most of the time. Besides, she loved the feel of lace against her skin. It made her feel... desirable. If she was honest, she was definitely lacking in the “desirable” department, but if this works out then maybe —

          “ _Who can it be now? Who can it be now?_ ”

          Rey’s phone belted out the lyrics to the catchy song by Men At Work. At seeing it was an unknown local number, she drew a sharp breath and willed herself to leave the “Accept” icon alone. From what Poe told her, Ben had an incredibly sexy voice. She felt her nerves screaming at her as the call went to voicemail. After almost five minutes, her leg was bouncing anxiously on the floor. Was he toying with her? Just seeing if she would obey his commands? She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to know what was going on. Who the hell leaves a five minute voicemail?

          As she sighed and rolled her chair to tuck into the desk where her course binder sat open and waiting to grade more papers, she heard a sudden _beep_ come from her phone, and she scrambled to grab it from the bed where she tossed it as she gave up. She tapped eagerly to get to her voicemails and saw the recent one. Around 6 minutes long, she held the phone to her ear after hitting play.

          “Evening, Rey.” His voice was heavy with sleep, and something else. Desire, perhaps? “You know, I’ve been looking at your photo for the last few minutes. Thinking about your kink list, and really wondering what I’m going to be doing to you. The short answer? I’m going to hurt you. I’m going to hurt you in the best ways, until you’re begging me not to stop. I’m going to have to teach your boyfriend how to really get you riled up. Enough that you can come from getting spanked and barely touched. I’m going to cuff you and tie you in ways that will leave you sore for days. I want you to still feel me inside you the next morning.” He paused, and Rey thought she heard a shaking breath over the call. “And I’ll make sure you do. I will do everything in my power to give you the Earth-shattering, mind-numbing, fists-in-the-sheets orgasms you deserve. Whether it’s one time we do this, or dozens of times, I will make every moment as memorable as you deserve.”

          Rey could hardly breathe. God, his voice was amazingly sexy. He knew just what to say and how to say it. She shifted around in her seat, feeling shy and hot as she listened to his delicious threats and promises.

          “I will fuck you like the beautiful little slut that you are. I will use you like my own personal little toy. I will make you scream for me, I’ll make you beg for me. I’ll fuck you hard, and kiss you slow. I’ll treat you like a queen, and teach your boyfriend how to treat you like that. You really have no idea how fucking beautiful you are, do you? It makes me curious about you. Like why are you so readily on your knees for me? Why does that mischievous little smile make me want to pull your hair and fuck your mouth? Why is your username MissAutoShop,” Ben chuckled, letting out a slow sigh. “Nevertheless, I can’t wait to play with you. Now, I’m going to get us a room. Room 606, at the Takodana Hotel. It will be plenty discreet, so there’ll be no worry about that. I’ll need you to be there at 7:00 on Saturday night. Your boyfriend will grab the keys from the front desk and go up there first. I’ll meet you at the bar, and we’ll go up together. If you’d like, you should get yourself a nice, sturdy collar. There are plenty that can look like chokers. But that’s up to you, beautiful. And then we’ll meet up with your boyfriend, and I’ll teach him to use you the way you deserve. After all, you strike me as a good girl,good girls get to come. Over and over and over again.” He let out a little laugh, the sound trailing off into a teasing moan.

          “Still interested, Rey? Text me.”

          At the sound of the voicemail ending, Rey realised her mouth was still hanging open. She quickly shut it and pulled her phone away from her ear, fingers shaking as she saved the number and sent a text almost immediately.

  
**To: Ben**

Still very interested. We'll be there.

  
          The reply came through nearly seconds later.

**From: Ben**

Good girl.


	2. Yes, Sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally gets to meet the mysterious Ben, how will she fare with the new concept of submission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I accidentally wrote a chapter because this was all stuck in my head and I couldn’t sleep. I know it’s a bit short, but the next one is going to be much longer ;) I hope you all enjoy, and as always I adore comments <3

          “He _agreed_!?” Poe’s voice was in complete disbelief, a charming grin spreading across his lips. He almost dropped a tool under the hood of the car, a 1970 AMC Rebel, that they were restoring. He immediately stopped working after pocketing it and turned his full attention to Rey. His work coveralls had their sleeves tied around his waist, showing the white t-shirt he wore beneath them. Really, it was ridiculous how much of a stereotypical grease monkey he looked like when they worked on their little passion project together. She was at least glad that Finn wasn’t there. He may have been awkward, but that doesn’t mean he won’t grab his lover by the hand and insist he needed “help with something” (dick) in the “house” (bathroom). However, Poe’s expertise was all hers until Finn got back. Not to mention his connections with finding old, hard to find parts. She gave him a gleeful wink, stopping her own work for a moment so she could lean against the car with a sly smirk.

           “Mhm. We’re going to meet up Saturday night. Hux isn’t going to be involved the way you and Finn were,” she clarified with a laugh. “He practically said Ben could run a train on me with the whole of the world and he wouldn’t care, as long as I’m discreet so he may be the next Senator,” she rolled her eyes, giving a posh accent at the last part of her statement. “And as long as he’s not involved. Think of him as auditing my sex life.” That got a good-spirited laugh out of Poe, his fingers running along a rough but fixable scratch on the windshield.

          “Harsh. But, it could be worse. Could have just flat out refused the idea,” Poe pointed out with a shrug. “I thought Finn would refuse it too.”

           “I still can’t believe he went through with it!” Rey laughed freely, something she found herself only doing with a handful of people. She could count them all on one hand. Poe, Finn, Hux’s faithful assistant Rose that she knew since college, Rose’s sister named Paige, and her mother. The thought of it should have been sad, but it comforted her a lot to know she had only a few close friends and family. Sure, things got lonely sometimes. However, she had people she could phone up at a moment’s notice.

           “I can’t believe _Hux_ is going to go through with it. He’s such a possessive dick sometimes,” he said with a sneer, in constant annoyance with Rey’s relationship. She couldn’t really blame his negativity. He just cared about her, and wanted her to be happy. She offered him a warm smile and wiped a bit of grease from under his eye, before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

          “What was that for?” Poe asked, grinning at Rey despite his confusion.

          “For caring about me,” she said as she nudged his shoulder. Poe put his arm around her shoulders with a heavy sigh, pulling her head to rest on his shoulder.

          “Yeah, well. Don’t mention it. You know we love you to pieces.”

          “What’s going on here?” Finn’s fond voice came from beside her as he walked up. Before either of them could even speak up, he already set his grocery bags down and joined in on the little hug.

          “Rey’s being a disgusting sap. Thanking me for caring about her,” Poe rolled his eyes playfully as Finn laughed and hugged Rey closer.

          “Gross, how dare you?” He teased. Rey smiled, but closed her eyes for a few moments. No one said a word, enjoying the company of 10+ years of friendship behind them, and many more ahead of them. When the moment had passed, naturally as it should between such close friends, Rey picked up the groceries Finn put down and took them inside. It was Friday night, so Hux was working late and the boys were hanging out for the night. It was how every Friday night went for the last two years. Hux nearly always slept in the office those nights, so the boys often stayed in the guest room if they didn’t all pass out on the bed. Poe was a charter pilot, but he generally got fridays and Saturdays off since his clients have the same schedule weekly. He also happened to be friends with most of them, so he was likely not to be out of a job anytime soon. So, fridays he was free to get absolutely wasted. As for Finn, he taught robotics at the same school Rey taught auto shop. Most of their coursework is done in class rather than grading papers at home, so they get most weekends free. It was the perfect schedule. Some people are surprised to find how long they’ve been friends, since so many people drift away after high school. If anything, they gravitated closer to each other.

          “This peach shit alright?” Finn pulled a bottle of schnapps from one of the bags, along with a bottle of vanilla custard vodka. He grimaced at the stuff, while Rey trotted over with excitement and snatched the bottles.

           “Yes! Perfect,” she giggled as she put them in the fridge with the soda Finn pulled out of the other bag.

           “How can you drink that shit? It’s like drinking a jolly rancher or something.”

           “That’s the whole point of schnapps. It’s for people who hate the taste of alcohol,” Rey said, following it up with sticking out her tongue. Poe laughed at that, grabbing the Fireball that Finn chose for the pair of them. She pretended to gag.

          “Now that’s disgusting.” Rey sighed, having finished putting the groceries away. “Alright you two, go on then. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She and Poe headed off to their respective bathrooms while Finn stayed behind to order food. This routine was of great comfort to Rey, the ritual of scrubbing the grease off her skin and not needing to care about anything else, to be able to just throw on a t-shirt and comfortable boyshorts and join her best mates for some cheap takeaway. This time, she took the extra few minutes to shave carefully, since the next evening she’d be getting naked in front of a stranger. She wanted to look perfect, if only for her own self-confidence.

          By the time she came out of the shower, the boys were already in their t-shirts and boxers on her bed, a spread of Chinese takeaway set out before them. Poe was on his stomach already digging into some potstickers, while Finn played around with Netflix to find something to watch. Once they noticed her, Poe pointed his chopsticks at her.

          “Hey, what are you wearing tomorrow?” He asked, using the chopsticks to gesture up and down her body.

          “I dunno, I need to find something though. I have a ton of lingerie, but I never really wear them so I don’t know what’ll be best.” She shrugged, climbing onto the bed next to Poe and stealing a couple potstickers for herself. Finn finally settled on The Punisher. They’d already watched the whole season together, but Jon Bernthal was a great background piece to any conversation.

          “I think... I think I’ll go for something lacy. Like, entirely lacy.” Rey said shyly, and Finn laughed.

          “Attagirl. Bet Ben’ll love that too.” He smiled, patting her back lightly. Their shared awkwardness in sex made them close on the subject, and she couldn’t help but smile.

          “I hope so. I’m already a nervous wreck about it. I don’t want to do the wrong thing and make him leave or something.”

           “You’d have to do a lot of wrong things to make him leave. Even if you’re an awkward mess during it. I was at first. He eased me into it. He’ll make you feel safe, that’s his specialty,” Finn promised. Rey’s nerves were eased a bit, but she still wondered how she could even be eased into something like that. She was terrified, no matter how much she wanted to go through with it.

          “Hey,” Poe caught her attention as she spaced out watching the TV, and she turned to him. “Why don’t you come over afterward? Get Hux to give you a pass, let you sleep over. BB misses you, you know.” Rey chuckled quietly, thinking of their borderline obese orange tabby cat. She sighed to herself, and messed up Poe’s wet hair.

         “I’ll ask him.” She promised, then got up to grab the chilled alcohol from the kitchen.

  **~~~~~~**

         Rey felt like she was going to throw up. The last thing she should have been doing was drinking now, but she was a ball of nerves and needed something to calm down. After all, she was about to embark down a path she never thought she’d be able to. A small part of her knew she should have been sad that Hux said everything but a threesome was okay, but it’s not like he didn’t prove her near worthlessness to him daily. She just hoped this would stick. If she was going to deal with a fairly bland relationship she should at least be getting great sex. This guy knew what she looked like already, but she didn’t know a damn thing about him aside from his name, Ben. Poe and Finn didn’t tell her much about him either, after they helped her pick the perfect outfit for the evening. Honestly, she was just glad she didn’t have a massive hangover with how much she drank the night before.

          After about twenty minutes of waiting, she was feeling watched by everyone else in the hotel bar. She was on the verge of getting up to leave when she heard a voice behind her, one that made her hair stand on end and goosebumps crop up all over.

          “Don’t turn around yet.” His voice was quiet, caressing like a warm touch, but firm. She stayed frozen where she was, her skin electrified. She was suddenly incredibly aware of his presence, and judging by where his voice came from he was tall.

          “Ben?” She asked quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

          “Rey.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Damn near a command. It sent a shiver up her spine. Took nearly all her patience not to turn around and look at him. “You look lovely tonight.”

          “Thank you. You look invisible tonight,” she teased, hearing a low laugh come behind her.

           “Well I did my best to stand out, not my fault you’re facing the wrong way.” He teased right back. She was about to turn around, when he snapped a hand forward to rest firmly on her shoulder. God, his hand was so warm.

          “I didn’t give you permission to turn yet.” His tone was stern, a hint of teasing there but he was still serious. He let out a deep breath and ran his hand down her shoulder, letting his fingertips graze halfway down her arm before grabbing the back of her chair and slowly spinning her around. He looked... different. His face was a mish mash of features that, on their own, might have been ugly. But together, they created intrigue. Then, Rey decided, beauty. The intensity of his expression only added to her decision, his eyes full of command and heat. It wasn’t exactly what she expected, but she decided it was even better. He dressed fairly casual, a simple white unbuttoned shirt over a black T-shirt. It almost looked hand-painted, a psychedelic design of Elliott Smith, surrounded by lyrics to Waltz #2. She intended to ask him about that later.

          “Hi.” He was too close, closer than she was used to anyone being. She didn’t care, she didn’t want him to move. He crowded her, his hands resting on either side of her seat. “So, you’re committed to tonight, huh?”

          “I have to be,” she said, a bit self conscious as he looked her over like he was appraising her. He cocked an eyebrow at her and a smirk played on his lips.

          “And why’s that?” He asked. It almost felt like he was testing her.

          “Because I want to have sex that doesn’t end with me having to go to the bathroom and resort to my own unimpressive imagination.”

          “Oh, come on. I’m sure you must have a very colourful imagination to come up with the kinks you put on that list.” His smirk grew into a full on wicked grin, and it sent warmth to every inch of Rey’s body.

          “Yeah, well... I’ve had a lot of time to think of things I want to try,” she bit her lip, her nerves not letting up at all. Ben finally backed off, holding his hand out to her. She hesitated, but eventually reached out and took it. He gently pulled her up from her seat and pulled a folded up paper from his pocket, handing it to her. She realised it must be the test result and quickly pulled hers out of her bag to hand it to him. They both looked over the tests to be sure, though the more personal information was crossed out. His name, as far as she could read, was Ben S. And he was clean, like her. He smiled down at her and they swapped back to their own papers, Rey shoving hers in her purse. He reached for her hand once more, and began to lead her to the elevators. She was shy, thinking everyone around must be staring at them. Though the only people there were generally uninterested businessmen on a work trip and girls trolling the bar for the right rich man to try their luck with.

          “Don’t be too scared. My job is to push you out of your comfort zone, while making you feel safe. Understand?” His tone was calm, soothing. She found it did plenty to ease her anxiety. “If you want to stop doing anything at anytime, you only need to say so. No one is going to make you feel pressured into doing anything, least of all me.”

          “Thanks. Like I said, anything goes with me, I probably won’t stop you at any point,” she said with a small laugh. As they reached the elevators, Ben hit the call button and stared down at Rey, the small dinging as it every hit floor making another goosebump on her skin with anticipation. She took a sharp breath as he pulled her closer by her waist, his free hand brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

          “You know, I liked that picture you sent me,” he whispered, his intense gaze locked on her. She flushed bright red, knowing what (rather embarrassing) picture he was talking about. “You on your knees, so you could show me how you were kneeling like a good girl for me. I watched a lot of throatfucking videos after that. But, when I did finish, it was to that photo. Just knowing you were on your knees for me when you took it. Wet, waiting. Wanting.” His voice was heavy with desire, as hers was when she choked out a quiet, “mhm” under her breath. The elevator finally came, and he pulled her into it. Thankfully it was empty, as he tightened his grip around her waist. He leaned past her cheek, speaking lowly against her ear as he held her close.

          “Listen, Rey. Are you sure you want to go through with this?” He asked, and she decided she wanted to hear him whisper her name forever. Still, she listened in silence. “Because I know some people online will have a sort of... alter ego, to spout the filth that they do. A sort of creative personality that’s exaggerated without too much real intent. Well, I don’t. The things I talk about, the things I talk about doing... the domination. The red marks on skin, the degradation? Those are the things that I want to do to you tonight.” He nipped lightly at her ear, making her whimper against his shoulder. “While your boyfriend watches. I want you to gasp for air when you come. I want you not to remember where the line is between pain and pleasure. I want the two to be one confusing entity. I want to hear it in your strangled, desperate screams. You sure you want to go through with that?”

          “Yes...” She breathed, holding onto his arm for dear life. A soft chuckle came against her ear, and Ben slowly pulled away.

          “Good girl.” He tilted her head up, and a devilish grin came over his features. He hooked his finger through the metal loop around her neck, the soft leather of the collar-like choker pulling her face toward him. “You got that really nice collar I recommended. Good.” The elevator was still three floors away from their destination, she could swear he chose a higher floor and a slow elevator on purpose. He pushed her back against the wall, and reached into his pocket to fish out a leather leash. He went about latching it around the metal loop of her black collar and giving it one good tug. He leaned down to her face, his lips barely an inch away from hers.

          “Are you ready?” He asked with gentle dominance as the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. Rey was too enthralled to check if anyone was around, though the floor seemed pretty deserted.

          “Yes sir.” She fell into her desired role with strange ease, and she was proud of the smirk it gave Ben. He walked her down the hall as she kept up despite her stiletto heels on the uneven carpet. As of now, she was ready to do anything to please.

         “Do not look at him. Look only at me, pet.”

          “What the fuck?” Hux asked as the pair came through the door, confused as to what exactly would be happening. He wasn’t sure how far Rey’s exploration wanted to go. Ben led her across the room after shutting the door behind them, and he set his suitcase on the ground so it was always easily accessible.

          “Rey? I need to take off your dress, okay honey?” He may have asked a question but he wasn’t waiting for her permission, he was already undoing the black laces that kept her corseted dress cinched around her waist. She didn’t stop him or even hesitate, as soon as the dress fell to her feet she stepped out of it and let Ben fold it up on the nightstand. She heard a low whistle behind her, and felt her chest swell with pride at Ben’s reaction. She may not have had much in terms of curves but she still thought her body was nice. Nothing made her happier in that moment than Ben running his hand up her stomach as he stood behind her, his other hand still holding onto the leash. His fingertips brushed over the lacy white material of her bra. The lingerie was absolutely useless for any sort of practicality as her nipples showed through the material easily, but she was going less for usefulness and more for seduction. Her panties matched the bra, the lace details showing off more than they probably should.

          “Pure white panties for such a filthy little girl,” He teased, fingertips dipping past the elastic band but not much lower. “These look new. If only you had a boyfriend to properly ruin them.”

          “Excuse me?” Hux started, about to stand when Ben held up a finger at him.

           “Stop. I don’t care what you think, none of this is about you. You want to learn how to make her happy, how to make her scream her orgasms instead of faking them?” He asked, rather harsh but oddly it was turning Rey on even more just listening to his commands. “This is about her tonight. Only her.” He wrapped his arms around Rey’s body as Hux settled down and slumped into his seat, his annoyance plain on his face. Ben grinned at the red haired little snake, like a child who just stole a toy. Except, only Hux saw it that way. After a moment of letting Rey just enjoy his touch and warmth, he slowly ran his hands up her ribs that heaved with every excited breath. He kissed along her cheek to her ear.

          “Ready to be a good girl tonight?” He whispered, his fingers easily pulling apart the perfectly tied bow between her breasts that kept her bra secured, and let it fall to the floor. His fingertips ran over her nipples, making her squirm and press back against him.

          “I might have to add beautiful girls in tight, black dresses over pure white panties to my own list of kinks,” he teased. He went about marking her neck as she blushed furiously and he toyed with her breasts. She whimpered and sighed beneath his touch, and they both loved it. In fact, the only one not loving it was Hux. He chirped in with his own snide little comment.

           “She’s pretty shy and quiet in bed, good luck getting her to do much.” He rolled his eyes, relaxing back against his seat. Ben glared in his direction, and ordered Rey to her knees. She dropped easily, obedience as clear as the lustful expression on her face. He stood behind her, not letting much slack on her leash so she kept her chin up.

          “Spread your legs, now.” She did so with no hesitation, despite how embarrassingly wet she was already. Ben chuckled and peeked over her to see, that chuckle turning into a genuine, unplanned moan as he saw how wet she was. Her panties weren’t even really in the way, they were too small and barely covered her pussy at all when she spread her legs and they were already soaked through.

          “See? You just need to get her into the right... headspace first. Now go ahead Rey, show your boyfriend how wet you are. Show him how just the thoughts of being under my control tonight has caused you to become so wet your inner thighs are slick with excitement.” Ben teased, nudging her knee to make her open her legs wider and he pulled back on her leash so she was completely exposed. Panting, thighs shaking and spread, making a mess on the floor beneath her already. The position forced her to nuzzle against her current master’s thigh, desperate for touch.

           “Now, lets get something straight. You agreed to this evening, but at any point you may walk away. Or stay. It doesn’t matter. We will fuck like animals all night. Or, we won’t. It’s all up to her. See, she may be my little pet, my sweet little submissive, but even the most submissive little girl has to call the shots. If she decides we’re done here, we’re done here. Otherwise, she will be used and played with like a good girl all fucking night. Isn’t that right, baby?” He yanked momentarily on her leash and Hux could have sworn he heard a moan.

          “Y-yes sir.”

          “You know your safe word?”

          “Of course.”

          “Tell me, and your boyfriend.”

          “Sunshine,” she whispered, as if knowing that using the word would stop whatever sweet torture she was due for. Fortunately, this time it didn’t count.

          “Good girl.” He ran his pale, soft fingers through her hair and held her head against his thigh. She looked so... content.

          Once again he turned his attention to Hux. “Listen to me. This is your best chance to figure out your sex life, to learn how to please her every time. A marriage between two sexual people won’t work if they can’t connect their own sexualities together. So you will sit there. You will watch your beautiful little girlfriend get on her knees for me. You will watch her scream in pleasure as she gets railed by a stranger. You will watch her do everything, EXACTLY as I tell her to do. She will be the most perfect slave I could ever ask for, because she’s been denied this submission for so long. And honestly, I think she really likes the idea of you watching as I fuck her, bare.” His sentence was punctuated and confirmed by the slightest whimper in Rey’s voice. It was so odd to see her so submissive and obedient, usually she was such a stubborn bitch and that’s what Hux liked about her. But this was a whole other ball game.

          “We clear on that?” Ben asked, and after a few moments Hux just silently nodded. Ben turned his attention back to who really deserved it, the young girl who panted quietly on the floor in front of him.

           “You know, you look good like this. A little afraid,” he pointed out, and pulled back a little more on the leash, “and very eager.” He finally let his grip on the leash relax, and Rey realised she hadn’t had a normal breath since she got to her knees. Her head was swimming in an incredible way, and she almost missed the lack of air. It was then she realised for the first time how far this night could really go, and it scared her a little that she hoped it would go as far as possible.

           “I want you to lay on the bed, on your back. Let your head hang over the side so you can see your boyfriend,” Ben commanded, easily lifting Rey from her knees as if she weighed nothing. She did exactly as she was told, her fingers shaking with an adrenaline rush like she’d never felt before. “See? She’s perfect. Eager, needy, happy. Everything a good slut should be when she knows she’s going to get what she deserves.” He gave Rey a warm smile as she stared up at him from the bed, her complete submission evident in her eyes. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips, one that seemed to be full of promises of pleasure.

          “Isn’t that right, Rey?” The way he whispered her name against her lips made her shiver instantly, and she nodded as she gave in to every impulse, every little voice that said this whole night was a bad idea then being silenced by her reply.

          “Yes, sir.”


End file.
